One issue with cellular communication networks is determining when a mobile device should be handed over between cells (i.e., from a serving cell to a target cell). One of the challenges is performing a handover before the radio link fails. This is particularly an issue in heterogeneous networks (HetNets) where small cells are overlaid by larger cells. Higher-mobility devices have made these handover challenges increasingly difficult.
Thus, there are general needs for improved handover techniques that reduce the radio-link failure rate. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques that increase handover efficiency and operate with less overhead. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques that reduce the radio-link failure rate, particularly for fast moving and higher mobility mobile devices. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques suitable for HetNet mobility.